vidgartandairthfandomcom-20200213-history
Campaigns: Past and Current
Current Games: In the Shadow of Khaza Dhuril: The players are residents of a tiny non-charter town in the shadow of the now abandoned and locked Dwarven fortress of Khaza Dhuril. The underground city lies in the mountains between the Stori Empire, the Nungar Kingdom, and the Tyrres Reyes. The residents of the town mostly moved into the razed ruins of the dwarven stronghold to search for treasure, to escape the law or for personal reasons. Redash - Where Giants Stir The players are the heroes of a small trade village on the South East coast of Thurland 's non-frozen territiories (Called the Broken Shores due to the small islands and rocks that jutt out), called Redash. The town itself has about 7000 perment residents, but many more merchants and traders as it is one of the few available ports off the east coast. Past: A Volley in the Dark: Characters: Elijah, Tharask, Events: Employed by a Magesterium wizard, the players work as brokers and muscle for his import/export business. When a ship he expected to receive from the Aes turns out to be carrying goblins, hobgoblins and an assassin, chaos is the result. The party barely survives and learns that Marcus is a distant relation to the new heirophant of the Aes Magesterium, a boy of 4, and the new hierophants advisers have sought to eliminate any possible rival to their new pawns claims. They flee to the Iron Pine, a stronghold that Julia's mentor used as a safehouse. As they ventured into the Pine, they encountered bandits who were already using it, and kobolds who seemed to inhabit the lower passages. Effects and Implications: -Goblins have been introduced into the Free Confederacy; -A purging of the royal family of the Aes MAgesterium has placed military advisors in defacto control of the Mage Nation. -There are kobolds and lizardmen/dragonbourne in hidden areas of the Mongrel Nation; -The party went their separate ways; T'he Last Arbiters:' Characters: Lee Shen (Monk of the Four Winds), Daeve (Shaman of the Astartes), Lenar (Elvish Wizard), Karsk (Dwarvish cleric of Vatorg), Events: A cohort of Arbiters (an independant legal military force native to Mountholm) become embroiled in a mysterious figures attempt to set off a war between the Orcs of Orcholm and the Arbiters of Mountholm, who worships Lenchionia and uses gobliniods, a population foreign to the Free Confederacy. After discovering a lost Astartes palace in the Black Mountains, they get tasked with seeking the possible culprit and bring back evidence while the remaining arbiters prepare for Orcish raids. However, the players soon pursue another lead bringing them to the ruins of the dwarven Iron Keep, now overrun by ghouls. With help they vanquish Karsks cursed cousin, and liberate the Keep which still feels as if it has a lingering curse upon it, and ask for reinforcements. They Arrive in the form of the Sworn Knights, a military force from the capitol, seeking to hold the Keep, but also to investigate rumors that the Arbiters are instigating conflict between the two dominions. The players continued on to journey north, and came accross many desecrated graves and towns worried about orcs, and encountered their foe in abandoned Tortle ruins near the Northfort. They were never seen from again. Effects: -The Sworn Knights disbanded the Arbiters, declaring them to be illegal, and instigators of the conflict. All known Arbiters were to lay down title, rank and arms, and abandon the Fortwall, which has been staffed since then by the sworn knights. -The Goblins and their larger ilk have emerged as a small but capable new player in the mountains. The Orcs blame the humans for the mischievous monsters who steal their children and raid their lands. As well, among orcs and humans in both of the regions cults of Lenchionia have emerged, in family altars. -The Sworn knights are overrun by the raids and conflict between orcs, now goblins and the citizens of mountholm, who lost not merely their border patrol but also the equivilent of their traveling judges and lawmen. As such they have begun hiring mercenaries and half orcs to help them, with mixed results. - The Iron Keep lays dormant, watched by the Sworn Knights who have moved their primary base of operations to the Minefort. It has not been resettled, though occasionally treasure hunters go seeking wealth and come back with rumors that the castle remains haunted.